


Devouring You

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How that last scene (episode 10) between Hannibal and Will should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devouring You

Will had done well. He was becoming what Hannibal had always wanted him to be. The meat was scarred but it still was meat. Will had killed Freddie Lounds and Hannibal couldn't be more proud. He wanted to reward the young man and show him how much he loved him. 

They looked at each other intensely, never breaking eye contact. Hannibal's pupils were darker and wider as he devoured with his eyes the beautiful creature he had infront of himself.

The long pale neck, the full pink lips slowly closing on the fork he held with a rough caloused hand. His pale skin was soft, Hannibal knew it: he had touched it before. The gorgeous brown curls that framed that beautiful face... And finally, these blue stormy eyes. 

The doctor wanted to see the face of that man he desired so much contorted in pleasure and bliss. He wanted to make Will Graham moan and beg for so long. It was Hannibal's chance tonight. He had to do it. 

****

Will was feeling powerful and a great pride was overwhelming him. He wasn't disgusted with himself as he tasted the flesh of Freddie Lounds. Will also felt relieved and satisfied that had finally pleased the man in front of him. 

The young man felt his heart beat accelerate faster as his gaze locked itself with his doctor's. These deep maroon eyes stripped him naked. A shiver coursed through Will's body. 

His doctor, with his hair loose and his black suit, his high cheekbones and his full lips had always made him feel weak at the knees. This man was so hot. Will swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down. 

Suddenly, the young man felt a preasure between his legs. He watched Hannibal's face for any signs of his intentions but the only thing he saw was a glint in his eye. 

The foot that was stroking his crotch was Hannibal's for sure and Will let out a little gasp and put his wine glass down. He didn't break eye contact with Hannibal and felt himself harden exponentially in his pants. The elegant foot didn't stop stroking him and Will gripped the table and bit his lips. 

Hannibal, on the other hand, continued their conversation as if nothing was going on under the table.

"Tell me Will... How do you feel, now?" asked Hannibal in his deep accented voice. His lips twitched a little and he flexed his toes on Will's crotch.

"I, I feel excited." Will stuttered, managing to answer Hannibal's question. He closed his eyes shut and he felt the foot stroke him lower, to his balls. The young man knew that Hannibal sensed his arousal. 

"And why are you excited, Will?" Hannibal asked in a detached tone. He didn't stop moving his foot up and down, stroking Will's erection with an expertise that left the young man panting.

"Oh, fuck. You, you have your foot stroking my, uh, uh, cock." Will blurted out these words without even thinking. His brain was hazy and he was high on sensations. He blushed furiously and excused himself but Hannibal didn't seem to bother.

"Would you like to feel good and blissful, Will? I have a remedy for you but you have to promise that you will do as I tell you." Hannibal was, himself, very aroused and his voice had a richer, even deeper tone than usual. 

He stoped stroking Will's cock which left the young man gasping for air. The doctor watched the flushed face and a smile pulled his lips. 

"Yes, please, Doctor Lecter. I'll do anything." Will said wantonly.

"Very good. Please, stand up and take off your pants. Bend over the table and wait for further instructions, Will." Hannibal said everything in a very calm tone and watched as the young man did as he was told without any question. He wanted it as much as he did.

Hannibal stood up and moved to the other side of the table. He had an obvious bulge in his pants when he saw Will enticingly pull his pants down to reveal round, pale buttocks. They were so delicious and Hannibal couldn't resist but to place a hand on the small of Will's back and bend him over the dark wooden table. 

"What do you want me to do, Doctor?" Will felt his bare cock pressed on the wooden table and couldn't control the wanton moan that escaped his lips. When he felt Hannibal move his warm powerful hands over the tender flesh of his ass, Will whimpered.

"I want you to pleasure yourself for me. You will insert tree fingers in your anus and tell me how you feel." Hannibal said the whole thing as if he was talking about the weather. The word "anus" on the doctor's tongue made Will whimper. Soon, the warm hands were gone and he was left with himself.

"What d-do I do?" Will stuttered as he felt a blush coloring his cheeks. Hannibal smiled and felt himself very hard in his pants when he saw Will's ears redden. 

"You will suck on your fingers and push them in." Hannibal's deep voice rang in Will's ears and made his heart miss a beat.

The young man pushed his fingers in his mouth, his full lips closing on them and sucking eagerly. Hannibal, who was placed behind Will could still see him because the FBI agent had turned his head on the side. 

Hannibal unbuckled his belt and opened his black blouse. Lust was burning him as he watched Will coat his fingers with saliva. 

Will withdrew his fingers from his mouth and placed them above his pink hole. Hannibal couldn't keep his eyes off the tight ring of muscles. It was tighter than anything he had seen before and he imagined his huge cock stretching it. 

Will circled his rim a few times and some of the saliva slowly dripped down his left buttock as his other two fingers accidently brushed on his soft skin. He was blushing painfully hard and even the flesh of his ass had a reddish tint to it. 

As he pushed the first finger inside him, Will let out a low moan. The doctor watched as the finger was engulfed by the tight muscles and his eyes grew very dark with desire.

Hannibal had a perfect view of Will's exposed, round ass and his hole clenching around the finger he pushed inside himself. 

"Tell me how you feel, Will." The doctor's heavy voice was even more accented than usual as lust was taking a hold on him. 

"Oh, I uh, I'm so embarassed, Doctor." Will managed to say as he pushed his finger knuckle deep. 

"You don't have to Will. Tell me how you feel." Hannibal watched as the young man added a second finger. Will sobbed in need.

"I'm s-so, so tight." Will moaned as he stroked inside the tight channel of his hole. He whimpered and he felt himself leaking precum on the rich wooden table. The fact that Hannibal was forcing him to talk made him even more horny. 

"And why do you need to prepare yourself, dear boy?" Hannibal asked as he unbuttoned his pants and took his long shaft in hand. He pulled the foreskin and thumbed the pink tip. A low groan rumbled through the doctor's muscular chest. 

"I need to, uh, stretch myself because I uh, I want..." Will was so ashamed that he didn't know what to say. Hannibal encouraged him to go on.

"What do you want?" Hannibal's voice was little less controled as he watched Will push a third finger inside himself. The young man was whimpering as he pushed the third finger knuckle deep. He seemed desperate.

"I want your cock, Doctor Lecter!" Will cried out as his fingers finally found his prostate. A long shiver coursed through his body as he hit again the sweet spot deep inside his ass. 

"And how would that make you feel, hmmm, Will?" Hannibal watched the pinkish hole clench around the young man's fingers. His long legs were spread and the milky color of the soft skin was so enticing to the doctor. Will still had his socks on and the sight was so erotic.

"D-dirty." Will hiccuped as he was about to come all over the wooden table. 

"Oh, yes. Beg and I will fuck your virgin hole, Will." These dirty words made Will jump. He never thought the sexy doctor, refined and so well educated would ever say that. 

"Oh, pleeeease..." Will whimpered as he curled his fingers deep inside him.

"How do you want it? Slow and deep or rough and hard?" Hannibal's cock was so hard and engorged he felt like it was going to explode.

"I want it rough and ahhh, harrrdd." Will whined as finally he heard Hannibal's shoes click on the wooden floor behind him.

The doctor had waited for this moment from the first day he had met Will. He desired him like nothing he had ever desired before. He wanted to feel that tight, perfect body squeeze around him. Hannibal wanted to share his passion with Will, he wanted to show him how much he loved him.

"My beloved. Mine." Hannibal gripped Will's delicious ass cheeks and positioned his cock at Will's tight entrance. 

"Ahhh, yesss! I neeeeed you inside me, pleeease." Will was crazy with need.

Hannibal slowly pushed the tip of his cock past Will's rim. The young man was flushed all over and so was Hannibal. His blouse was opened on his lean chest and abs and his chest was heaving up and down as he pushed pass the tight entrance. 

"Ohhh, Will. This is your first time, yes?" Hannibal bent over Will's back and kissed the shell of his ear. The sexy doctor let his tongue flick out of his mouth and give a long lick to Will's earlobe. 

"Yes, all yours." Will cried out as Hannibal pushed all the way to the hilt inside Will. The young man felt so full and he couldn't help but moan.

"You like it, don't you Will? You are so tight and hot around me. I love you so much. I want to devour you." Hannibal growled these words in a steamy voice right into Will's ear. 

Hannibal took a hold of Will's chin and turned his head to give him a passionate kiss. He was devouring Will and there was nothing more delicious. 

The doctor thrusted deep inside Will and the thick head of his cock nudged at his prostate. 

"Oh, I'm gonna, c-cum... Pleeease, Doctor! Lemme cum." Will begged as Hannibal hitted his prostate with every thrust. His toes were curling in his socks, he was going to cum very soon.

"Good boy, so polite and well behaved." Hannibal's hair was all over his forehead, his lips opened in bliss as he fucked Will even harder.

"Yesss, yess! Harder, Doctor! Harder!" Will whined as he felt Hannibal's strong hand wrap around his cock. 

"I can't believe you'll be able to walk after this, sweet Will." Hannibal gave a few thugs on the young man's throbbing cock and he came all over the table. 

"Ohhhh, Christ! Fuck, H-Hannibal!" Will clenched around the doctor's massive cock and it brought him over the edge. A few more thrusts and Hannibal came deep inside Will's ass. 

"Oh, Will! My beloved." Hannibal emptied himself inside the young man and stayed inside him as he stroked his curls. He gave a kiss to Will's sweaty temple.

"Always mine. I'll never let you go, Will." Hannibal whispered these words like a promise for their future together.

****

Will still had his black shirt and he was scorching hot. Hannibal was still sheathed deep inside Will's tight channel of flesh. His whole weight was pressing on Will's spine. Hannibal's lips were brushing against Will's ear.

"Oh, Will. Let me show you how much I desire you. Let me worship you."

Will moaned low in his throat as he felt warm, powerful hands lift his shirt and roam his back. Hannibal ran his hands down Will's spine and smiled when the young man arched his back.

"Talk dirty to me." Will half panted half said. His face was flushed and his cheeks a glorious shade of pink. The FBI agent heard Hannibal chuckle and he felt the strong hands turning him around so that his back was pressed to the table.

Hannibal's cock withdrew with a suction noise from Will's reddened hole. 

The young man could now see the doctor's dark, lusty eyes. His long legs were lifted from the ground and gripped tightly by Hannibal's strong hands. 

The gravity and the exposition of Will's stretched hole made Hannibal's cum, that was deep inside him, drip down Will's ass cheeks. 

The young man's eyes were closed as he blushed furiously and bit his lower lip. He was terribly embarassed and he tensed as one of Hannibal's hands left his socked ankle and touched his dripping, wet hole. 

"Mmmm, Will. This is so erotic, don't you think? You are so slutty." Hannibal brought one of his fingers to Will's mouth. The finger was coated in the white fluid.

"Taste me, Will and I will do the same for you. Be a good boy and make me proud." Will opened his blue eyes and locked his gaze with Hannibal's as he closed his mouth on the doctor's thick index and sucked. 

"How do I taste, Will?" Hannibal's exposed, long cock twitched as he watch Will eagerly suck and moan around his finger.

"You taste, uh, salty." Hannibal smiled and his deep voice made Will's stomach clench.

"Mmmm, such a good boy. Now, let me reward you." Hannibal lifted Will's shirt to reveal his lean chest and stomach. 

Will twisted on the table and whined as Hannibal gave a long lick to one of his rosy nipples. The young man saw stars as he felt one of Hannibal's hands close around his cock. 

"Tell me how good I am." Will breathed low. He was going to cum another time and he felt Hannibal thumb his slit and smear precum over his shaft. 

The doctor stopped biting and teasing Will's nipples and caressed Will's face. He looked deep in Will's blue eyes and an adoration for the beautiful creature in front of him submerged the doctor.

"You are the most perfect human being in the universe, Will. I will never let anyone else touch you. You are all mine. Mine to enjoy and make squeal in pleasure." Hannibal kissed Will hungrily, tasting himself on his full lips. 

The doctor kissed his way down Will's body and kneeled. He stroked Will's calves and his socks.

"You are so naughty. You kept your socks for me to fuck you in them, mmm?" Hannibal growled these words and gave a long lick to Will's engorged cock. 

The young man felt like if he was about to melt into a puddle of Jell-O, this was too much. He opened his heavy eyes and saw Hannibal's beautiful, smooth dirty blonde hair. His hands went straight to the strands and Will pushed his cock past Hannibal's sensual lips.

The doctor moaned around Will's shaft and with one of his hands he teased his own cock, which was jutting on his stomach, hard and proud. 

"Oh, yesss! Your mouth feels like heaven, Doctor. Oh, yes. Suck me really hard." Will's chest was heaving up and down as he felt Hannibal's tongue swirl around his cock. Will had never thought Hannibal could suck that well with such expertise and devotion. He was worshipping him.

Will's cockhead was all the way to the back of Hannibal's throat. The doctor had to gasp for air and the FBI agent's cock withdrew from Hannibal's mouth. It was glistening with saliva and Hannibal's lips were also dripping with a mixture of precum and drool. 

"You taste exquisite, young man. I want you to cum really deep in my mouth. I want you to finally get your revenge on me." Hannibal took Will back in his mouth and applied so much suction on the tender flesh that Will couldn't hold himself anymore.

As Hannibal was stroking his own cock and sucking greedily on Will's, the FBI agent shouted:

"Oh, fuuuuuck! Yessss! You cocksucker... Uh, dirty doctor!" Will couldn't stop cursing as he came deep inside Hannibal's throat.

The doctor moaned and swallowed every drop of cum that shooted in his mouth. He let go of Will's cock but the young, eager man didn't stop exploding all over the high cheekbones of Hannibal's blissful face. 

"Oh, you filthy boy! You'll have to learn a thing or two about behaviorism." Hannibal grunted and panted in his deep voice and came all over Will's milky calves and socks. 

"Oh, Doctor! Ahhhh! You, fuuuck... You came all over my socks, uhhh, ahh." Will whimpered as he watched the long, white ropes of cum shoot from Hannibal's cockhead. 

"You will have to stay for the night so that they have time to clean, my beloved." chuckled Hannibal in a deep tone as his eyes locked with Will's.

**Author's Note:**

> What I wished would have happened. That was the real sex scene in episode 10. <3


End file.
